Power Rangers: Mystic Force
by Eros-Blane
Summary: Jason goes to Briarwood to see his aunt Udonna and finds more rangers and an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers: Mystic Force

**Chapter 1: Family Reunion**

Place: Briarwood, Northern California Time: Afternoon

AN: This starts between episodes 1 and 2. In this story Jason will be Udonna's nephew, and she found Jenji before episode 1 and Nick was there to delay Koragg from taking Udonna's snow staff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Mystic Force or any of the other power ranger seasons.

It was a clear sunny day as three vehicles drove toward Briarwood. A yellow Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 Convertible had Trini Kwan, Tonya Sloan, Aisha Campbell, and Kathrine "Kat" Hillard in it. In front of them was a white van with Rocky DeSantos driving and Adam Park was in the passenger seat. A motorcycle was leading them. Jason Lee Scott was driving with his wife of two weeks sitting behind him with her arms around. They've been dating for three years before he proposed. His motorcycle is a Harley-Davidson Heritage Softail. It's red with gold glitter on a black stripe. The Stripe is on both sides of the motorcycle. There is a head of a T-Rex in red inside a white circle just underneath the handle- bars.

Rootcore…

Clare, Udonna's niece, and Udonna, a powerful sorceress that almost got her snow staff taken by Koragg, was in the upstairs library researching ways to find Daggeron. The staff Koragg has is a fake and is enchanted to shock him or anyone who uses it or its power. Jenji is on the first floor relaxing when an alarm went off inside the Crystal Ball. The Crystal Ball also acted like a viewing globe. Jenji shot up out of the chair and went over to the Crystal Ball to see what was setting off the alarm.

"Udonna, the Crystal Ball is going off." Jenji called up to her. Udonna and Clare ran down the stairs to stand by Jenji. Udonna looked and saw lines forming a grid over a map of the town. She saw a line come into the grid from the other side of Briarwood. Clare looked at Jenji who shrugged his shoulders.

"Udonna, what does this mean?" Asked Clare.

"Someone is accessing the morphing grid." Udonna told them with a smile.

"But that's impossible." Said Jenji.

"No, it's not. The only ones who can access the morphing grid is the ones that give their rangers their power in the first place." Udonna told them.

"So, There are other teams of rangers out there?" Asked Clare.

"Yes, some of them still have their ranger powers while others sacrificed their powers to save a lot of people." Answered Udonna.

"So whoever is accessing the morphing grid could be an ally." Said Jenji.

"Yes, I'll contact Nick and the other rangers and tell them to keep an eye out." Udonna said and contacted Nick to tell them this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks Udonna." Nick said and hung up his Mystic Force cell phone. Nick is the Mystic Force red ranger and has the element of fire.

"So, what did Udonna have to say?" Asked Vida Rocca.

"Just that someone is accessing the morphing grid and to keep our eyes open for potential allies." Said Nick.

"Ok, we will but any idea why someone would access the grid?" Asked Madison. She is the Mystic Force blue ranger and has the element of water. Vida is her fraternal twin.

"Udonna thinks it maybe a former team of rangers that has lost their powers and they're trying to get them back." Said Nick.

"Well, good luck to them. Let's get back to work before Toby comes over here." Said Xander Bly and they went back to work. Xander is the Mystic Force green ranger and has the element of earth. Xander's parents moved to the United States when he was a child. He was bullied because of his accent and is sympathetic to those who find themselves alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some of them were staying with Jason in Briarwood. Some of their stuff was in Adam's van. The rest of their stuff was being delivered. Aisha and Adam were only staying to help with the dojo and the youth center. Then they would have to get back to the Angel Groove Animal Shelter. They had taken over the animal shelter when the previous owner was leaving Angel Groove. He smiled as he remembered the first time he met Karone, Andros' sister. It was right after they, and all the red rangers up to the Wild Force red ranger, had destroyed Serpentera to keep it out of the hands of the Machine Empire.

FLASHBACK

_They were on Andros' ship, D.E.C.A II. He was in a room staring out of the window as they were dropping off the other red rangers on their home planets. He heard the door slide open._

"_Jason, can I talk to you?"__ Asked the quiet voice of Karone. She came the rest of the way in so the door would close._

"_Sure."__ Said Jason turning around and once again he was struck by her natural beauty They both sat on the bed._

"_How long did it take you and your friends to forgive Tommy for all the evil things that he did?"__ Karone asked him._

"_We forgave him right away because it wasn't him. He was under a spell and you were brainwashed. Would you do those things now?"__ Jason said to her then asked._

"_Of course not. Thanks Jason."__ Karone said then kissed his cheek. As she left he glanced at her butt._

END FLASHBACK

Jason was brought out of his thoughts when a female hand patted his chest. On her left hand was a wedding ring. Jason had asked Karone to marry him a couple of weeks ago and she said yes. They had a simple wedding on KO 35 with Andros and Billy as witnesses. They are planning on have the reception at the new youth center. They would tell the rest of their friends when they get to the youth center.

"I'm happy for Billy that he has a family of his own." Trini said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm happy for him also. But I miss him." Said Tonya and Kat nodded her agreement that she too missed Billy.

"So do I, Tonya." Aisha said keeping her eyes on the road since she was driving.

"Aisha, do you still have your morpher?" Trini asked her.

"Yeah, but after Rito destroyed the ninja power coins own morphers were also destroyed. Tonya there is a black box in the bottom of my backpack could you get it please?" Aisha said then asked. Tonya looked in Aisha's backpack and pulled out the black box. Trini took the box and saw that the box was metal. On the top she saw a yellow bear on it.

"Go ahead Trini open it." Aisha said and Trini opened the box to see a morpher with two burnt melted cracks in it forming an X. Trini closed the box and Tonya put it back in Aisha's backpack.

"That's what happened to our morphers after Rito destroyed the ninja coins." Aisha told her. Trini opened a special compartment underneath the glove compartment and took out a similar box like it. But this box had a yellow saber-tooth tiger on it. This was Trini's car that her uncle had bought for her.

"When we transferred our powers to you, Rocky, and Adam we didn't know what had happened. We were surprised that we still had our morphers. We had to wait until we had a private moment to ourselves before we could contact Zordon or Alpha. Zordon told us that the transfer must have copied our morphers." Trini told them. Then she opened it to show them that her morpher wasn't damaged at all and still had the power coin in it. She took the morpher out and put it in her back pocket then put the empty box back in the special compartment.

"After we left the Turbo Rangers in good hands we went to the Zeo vault and got our zeo morphers back just in case we needed them." Kat said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Jason, Zack, and I are glad we had our morphers. They sure came in handy when Astronema tried to take over the Earth." Trini said and Tonya and Kat nodded in agreement. Jason was going there to find and see his aunt Udonna, but to tell her that his step-mother had died. He noticed the 'Welcome to Briarwood' sign. Jason touched a button that activated the helmet mic.

"Welcome to Briarwood guys and gals." Jason told them. His voice came out of the speakers of the van and the convertible.

"We're almost there." Kat said in her Australian accent. A couple miles later they arrived at the address. The buildings were already built for the dojo and the youth center. Jason and Karone pulled into the parking lot beside the dojo. Rocky and Aisha parked their vehicles in the parking lot beside Jason's motorcycle. A man came out of the dojo and walked over to Jason and the others.

"I'm looking for Jason Lee Scott?" Asked the man. He was wearing a uniform of silver, blue, and green. The letters IDPK were on the left breast pocket of the jacket in gold letters. He was told to go in his human form because his humanoid dragon form would freak people out.

"That's me." Jason said.

"The Youth Center and Dojo are ready to open. Here are the keys and all the paper work. The title deeds are in there as well as the deeds for the properties. And there's an apartment building behind them." He said and handed over the keys and the folder with the deeds and other paper work to Jason.

"Thanks, this means a lot." Jason said and the IDPK agent nodded then left. Jason and his friends walked toward the Youth Center and Dojo to look around inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick was looking out the window of the Rock Porium at the people bringing stuff into the new Youth Center. Vida, Madison, Xander, and Chip all pretended to work. Charlie "Chip" Thorn is the Mystic Force yellow ranger and has he element of lightning.

"Hey guys, looks like that Youth Center and Dojo is finally gonna open." Said Nick turning to look at his new friends.

"Really, I wonder who the owners are?" Asked Vida walking to stand beside Nick. She's the Mystic Force pink ranger and her element is wind.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." Nick said. Vida smiled and nodded.

"Hey Toby, the owners of the Youth Center and Dojo have arrived." Vida said. Toby Slambrook owned The Rock Porium. He Looked over at her.

"Well, ok. Let's go welcome them to the neighborhood. Close up for lunch." Toby said and they closed for lunch. All of them walked across the street to where Jason and Adam were unloading some stuff from the van. Nick saw Jason's motorcycle and stopped to look at it.

"Nice bike." Nick said while the others waited for him.

"Thanks." Said Jason as he and Adam walked over to them.

"I didn't mean to stare." Said Nick turning his attention to Jason. But he noticed the T-Rex head on the bike and put that thought away to think on it for later.

"That's ok. I'm Jason Scott and this is Adam Park." Jason said and shook Nick's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nick, this is Vida, her sister Madison, Chip, Xander, and Toby." Nick said and everyone shook hands.

"Do you need some help?" Asked Vida and Madison looked at her. They heard maniacal laughter that was all too familiar to Jason and Adam. They looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. Adam looked under the passenger seat and pulled out a slimmer version of his old power axe as the former black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. Jason grabbed a rifle blaster that Billy had made for him. They turned to the laughter and saw Goldar and a dozen of Zedd's Z Putties. Jason and Adam stood their ground. Toby looked scared while Nick and his four friends looked like they wanted to fight.

"What do you want Goldar?" Jason asked not letting his guard down.

"Nick why don't you and your friends get inside the Youth Center and get help." Adam told them in a low voice. Toby pulled Nick and the others with him into the Youth Center. Toby went to find some body while Nick and his friends stayed by the door listening.

"To warn you that Dark Specter is back red ranger. And I'll leave a present for you. Dark Specter made King Sphinx, my brother stronger. Now goodbye rangers." Goldar said and disappeared leaving Zedd's Z Putties behind. As soon as Goldar left The Z Putties attacked. Jason and Adam fought using the martial arts they learned in high school and the weapons they were holding.

"I think we found our allies Nick." Said Vida and Nick nodded.

"Who was that? And what are those gray things with the Z on their chests?" Asked Chip. They watched as Jason and Adam blasted and slashed the weird gray things until it looked like they were done with them.

"The gray things are Z Putties and the flying monkey reject is Goldar." Said a male voice behind them. They turned to see the rest of Jason and Adam's friends.

"I'm Rocky but we'll introduce ourselves later. It looks like Jason and Adam need help." Said Rocky. It looked like Jason was about to morph when the Z Putties vanished. They looked at each other then went to the van. Jason and Adam grabbed a couple of bags each and walked back to the Youth Center. They walked slow and were on high alert for any more trouble.

"Those putties seemed stronger than I remember them to be." Said Jason.

"I know, I thought we were fighting the Cogs again." Said Adam. They got the rest of the stuff out of the van. Toby had come out of the bathroom acting like he had used it.

"Thanks for the help guys." Said Jason.

"Anytime, and welcome to Briarwood." Said Toby and made his way back to the Rock Porium.

"Hey can we talk after we get off of work, as fellow rangers." Said Nick. Jason and his friends were surprised but nodded to each other.

"Sure." Said Jason and shook Nick's hand. They waited until Nick and his friends left Jason closed the doors so they could talk. They walked into the basement and over to a metal shelf. Jason touched a spot beside the shelf and a small rectangle panel slid open. There was a slot for a coin in the square hole. Jason put his power coin in there and an eye scanner appeared. It scanned Jason's eye.

"Thank You Jason." Said the voice of Alpha 5. A door panel opened up revealing an elevator. The all got in the elevator after they had their eye scanned. The elevator took them down to the Power Chamber.

"How are Goldar and the Z Putties back?" Asked Kat a little shocked.

"I don't know but let's ask Alpha if he has anything on the Z Putties." Said Jason as they walked into the Power Chamber. They saw Alpha staring at the spot where Zordon used to be. They knew how he felt because they missed Zordon as well. Jason walked over to the robot and placed a hand on his robotic shoulder.

"We miss him too Alpha." Said Jason. Alpha turned around to look at them.

"I did a scan of the Z Putties and they are really Cogs made to look like Z Putties." Said Alpha.

"Thanks Alpha. That would explain why they were so hard to beat." Said Adam.

"Right, but I don't know how Goldar is back or why he warned you about Dark Specter." Alpha said.

"Before we go back up stairs Jason and I have something to tell you." Said Karone and lifted her left hand to reveal her wedding ring to them.

"We've been married for two weeks now." Jason told them.

"Aye yai yai that's wonderful news Jason." Said an excited Alpha.

"He's right that is wonderful, congratulations you two." Said Trini and the three women hugged Karone while Rocky and Adam patted Jason on the shoulder. They went back up stairs to the Youth Center and continued putting their stuff away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys I'm going to go to Root Core and tell Udonna what we overheard." Nick said to his fellow Mystic Rangers.

"Ok just don't take too long." Said Vida and looked toward Toby. Nick nods and leaves. He walks around to the back of the store and disappears into a tree then reappears in Root Core. He walked over to Udonna, Clare, and Jenji.

"Udonna, the owners of the new Youth Center and Dojo are our allies." Said Nick and he told everything that happened and what was said.

"So all seven of them are former rangers." Jenji said sounding a little excited.

"Yeah, what was Jason's last name?" Asked Udonna curious about this former red ranger Jason.

"His last name is Scott." Nick said. Udonna got a look of happiness on her face.

"My nephew is here. Clare if you don't remember Jason is your big brother." Said Udonna and Clare looked like she was trying to remember something. Then she got a look of recognition on her face.

"Let's go aunt Udonna." Clare said excited and Udonna smiled.

"Fine let's go see Jason." Udonna said and they left to go see Jason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look guys since this is a super slow day let's close up early." Said Toby. They were doing there close up routine when Nick walked in.

"Sorry Toby but I had to call my parents. I got a message saying that my dad was having chest pains." Said Nick doing his best to look like he is telling the truth.

"Is he ok?" Toby asked worried about one of his employees.

"Yeah, it was just a bad case of heartburn." Said Nick.

"Good, good now let's close up for the day." Said Toby. After they closed up for the day they walked over to the Youth Center and Dojo. They saw Jason and his friends sitting at tables drinking what looked like smoothies.

"Hey, now we can talk. We are Power Rangers as well. Mystic Force Rangers and our leader told us to look out for allies that had recently accessed the morphin grid." Nick said and Jason was surprised.

"Yes, we are fellow rangers. And below the Youth Center is our new Power Chamber. But I came to Briarwood to find my aunt." Jason said. Just then Udonna and Clare slipped in behind the Mystic Force Rangers and listened.

"What's your aunt's name? Maybe we know who she is?" Madison asked.

"Udonna Scott." Said Jason.

"Jason, is that you?" Asked Udonna from behind Nick. They turned to see Udonna and Clare standing there. Jason looked at Udonna and smiled.

"Aunt Donna." Jason said and went to Udonna then hugged her.

"I've missed you Jason." She said as they held the hug.

"I've missed you too Aunt Donna." Jason said and kissed her cheek. Udonna broke the hug and looked at Clare who was smiling and jumping up and down with excitement.

"Jason this is your sister Clare." Udonna said and gestured toward Clare.

"Clare?" Jason asked surprised.

"Yes it's me Jason all grown up." Clare said and they hugged each other.

"Its good to finally see you again." Said Jason. They broke the hug right when Trini's communicator beeped.

"Go ahead Alpha." Said Trini into her wrist communicator.

"I picked up signal that matches your old weapons you had when you were first rangers." Alpha said.

"Really where is it?" Jason asked.

"I'll send you the locator with the coordinates on it." Alpha said and a device that looked like a PDA appeared on the table. Jason picked it up and looked at where the location was coming from. Vida looked at where the signal is coming from.

"I know where that is. It's the rest stop just outside of town." Vida said.

"Yeah I remember seeing it on the way in to town." Jason said.

"I'll go with you." Nick said and Jason nodded.

"Two to teleport Alpha." Jason said into his communicator.

"Teleporting now." Alpha said and two beams of light began from the middle. Half of the red beams went up and the other half went down. For Jason it was a mix of red, green, and black gold. (Think f the transporter beams from Star Trek: The Next Generation) Nick's was a fiery red. They materialized in the woods behind the rest stop.

"That's a new way of teleporting for us. No more streaks of light in the sky for our enemies to follow." Jason said and Nick nodded in agreement. They began walking forward following the signal to a cave. They heard birds signing as they entered the cave. Jason was wearing a black T-shirt under a red and green flannel shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of dark brown hiking shoes. Nick was wearing white and red sneakers, blue jeans, and a red T-shirt. Jason has his hair in a crew cut style and a trimmed goatee. They slowly walked further in the cave. From the light that was coming in from the cave entrance it looked like a long tunnel. There were a lot of yellow crystals lining both sides of the wall giving off light. They heard voices at the end of the tunnel. Jason and Nick looked at each other with a curious look on their faces. The voices got clearer and louder the closer they got to the end of the tunnel. Jason thought he recognized one of the voices.

"Saba? Is that you?" Asked Jason and the voices stopped.

"Who's there?" Asked the familiar voice. Jason and Nick walked a little faster to the end of the tunnel. They saw a door made out of stone with two large handles. The hilt of a green sword was sticking out of one of the handles. It looked like a dragon's head. There was a white sword stuck in the door up to the hilt.

"It's me Jason." He said.

"Jason? Then could you please get me out of this door." Saba said. Jason reached up, grabbed Saba around the hilt and pulled him out.

"Ahh, that's better. For starters this is Drago. He is the real sword for the green ranger. Someone had left him here. When the zords were destroyed and exploded I flew through the air and got stuck in this door and met Drago." Saba said.

"Jason look there's another slit in the other handle." Nick said pointing to the other door handle. Jason put Saba in the other slit. Everything began shaking as the stone doors slowly swung open. Jason and Nick looked inside and saw weapons in the colors of Jason's team of rangers. They heard a noise behind them and turned around. They saw a bunch of Sphinxes in Egyptian garb. Jason reached behind him and felt his morpher.

"Jason, you and your friend get inside after you take us out of the door handles." Said Drago. Jason pulled Drago out while Nick pulled out Saba then they went in the room. The doors swung shut closing them inside. Jason thought he recognized the biggest one as King Sphinx.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Family Reunion Pt 2**

**Powers Reborn**

"Now how do we get out of here?" Nick asked

"Jason, you need to get the Red Power Gem. The Power Gems go along with the Power Coins. With them you will keep your powers even when the Power Coin is destroyed." Drago said. Jason took out his morpher.

"Drago, Saba Tommy gave me the green ranger coin when it was almost out of power so Rita wouldn't get it. But now the green ranger coin has merged with my Power Coin." Jason said.

"Then take the Green Power Gem as well." Drago said. Jason took the Red Power Gem and the Green Power Gem. When the two Power Gems touched his morpher there was a red and green glow which stopped after a couple of seconds. There was a red and silver wrist morpher on his left wrist and his old morpher was now gone. In his left hand is the Green Power Gem. Jason put the Green Power Gem in his left pants pocket. The Power Gems were the same size as a marble but theirs colors were translucent. The Red Power Gem is in the middle of his wrist morpher but it is covered by his Power Coin. Jason looked at his new wrist morpher and found he could put the Green Power Gem in his wrist morpher for safe keeping. And that is just what Jason did.

"You now can access the Green Ranger powers." Drago said.

"It'll be until we can find someone who is worthy of the Green Power Gem." Jason said and Nick nodded.

"Jason, where is Tommy and the others?" Saba asked.

"Tommy and Kim are in Reefside. Zack is in Angel Grove. Trini is here in Briarwood. And Billy is on Aquitar." Jason said and Saba knew that the other Power Gem weapons were listening. Five of the Power Gem weapons disappear in flashes of light.

**Angel Grove**

Zack Taylor and Justin Stewart were walking home through the parkafter closing the animal shelter for tha day. Justin is twenty years old and Zack is twenty-six. Justin is just as tall as Zack with a trimmed goatee beard and had a muscular build for being almost two hundred pounds. Their was a flash of black light and in front of Zack was a pedestal with an axe and a black translucent marble on it.

"What is that?" Justin asked and pointed to the pedestal.

"Zack Taylor this is your Power Gem. Quickly take it and touch it to your morpher. Then take ahold of me. Do it quickly." The axe said. Zack took out his morpher and grabbed the black Power Gem. They turned into a black and silver wrist morpher and his Power Coin was in the middle. Zack then grabbed the handle of the more powerful Power Gem Axe. The pedestal vanished as soon as the axe and gem were off of it.

"Come on, let's get outta here and hope no one saw that." Zack said and Justin nodded. They jogged to Justin's house and saw the jeep Storm Blaster. They were about to head inside and talk about Zack's new morpher whe something happened.

"Well, if it isn't a couple of power pukes and Storm Blaster." Said a familiar voice behind them. They turned around and saw Elgar and Piranhatrons.

"Elgar, what are you doing alive again?" Justin asked.

"All I know is I'm back and so is Dark Spector." Elgar said. Zack and Justin got in a fighting stance.

"We have to protect the neighbors." Justin told Zack.

"Your right Justin." Zack said.

"Well, Justin you're no longer short." Elgar said.

"Yeah and I'm a lot bigger and stronger than the last time you saw me. Now I can kick your butt." Justin said.

"Not this time power pukes." Elgar said and teleported away. However the Piranhatrons stayed where they were.

"Let's do it Justin." Zack said.

"Oh yeah it's time." Justin said in a determined voice. He raised his left wrist and Zack did the same.

"It's morphin' time." Zack said.

"Shift into Turbo." Justin said.

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Power." Zack said and inserted his Power coin into a small slot on the side. It was his same suit except for the shield.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin said and inserted his turbo key and turned it. His suit formed over his body. They fought the Piranhatrons and beat them after a few minutes.

"Whatever those things were they were brutal." Zack said.

"They are called Piranhatrons. Do you think we need to tell the others about this?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I think we should. Jason, come in Jason." Zack said but didn't get an answer from Jason. Zack and Justin looked at each other clearly worried.

"Trini, come in Trini." Zack said into his communicator.

_'__Trini here, go ahead Zack.' _Trini said. Zack and Justin sighed in relief.

"Justin and I just got attacked by Elgar and some Piranhatrons." Zack said.

_'Adam and Jason were attacked by Goldar and Cogs made to look like the Z Putties. Goldar also told us that Dark Spector is back.' _Trini said.

"Elgar told us the same thing." Justin said in his communicator.

"So according to these two attacks we can keep an eye out for more old enemies." Zack said.

_'Alright Zack, Trini out.' _She said and cut the link. Justin noticed the shield on Zack's suit.

"Nice shield Zack." Justin said. Zack looked down and saw a shield that looked just like Tommy's when he was the green ranger.

"That's cool." Zack said. They went into the garage to demorph.

"Come on Zack let's go. I want to look at the site of the old Power Chamber." Justin said.

"Ok, don't forget that the girls are coming over." Zack said and they heard two car doors closing behind them.

"Where do you two think you are going? And without us." Angela said. She is Zack's girlfriend. Justin's girlfriend, Kelly is with her. Angela has dark brown skin and black hair down past her shoulders. Kelly has brown wavy hair and a tan.

"Come on girls you can go with us. We were just attacked by Elgar and some Piranhatrons." Justin said.

"What?! But how are they back? You said they were destroyed." Kelly asked then said.

"They were destroyed and so was everyone that worked for Dark Spector. But they are back and so is Dark Spector." Justin said as they all climbed into Storm Blaster. Justin drove toward the Power Chamber.

**Reefside ~ Tommy Oliver's house**

Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart were sitting on his front porch swing. They were talking about the recharged Dino Gems except for his Dino Gem. Hayley, Connor, Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Elsa who were discussing how their Dino Gems were able to recharge.

"So Dr. O what about sunlight recharging our Dino Gems?" Ethan asked. Tommy and Kim had talked and found that the dear John letter that Tommy got wasn't from Kim. It was written by a guy that wanted to date Kim. But when she said no he tried running her over with his car which didn't work. That caused Kim to leave and go find Tommy. Kira and Trent were also dating.

"It's possible that they would draw energy from sunlight. I wish Billy was here. He was always better at this stuff." Tommy said and Kim patted then squeezed his hand.

"I know I miss him too." Kim said. There were two flashes of light and two pedestals appeared on the porch. One was pink and the other was white. On the white pedestal was afamiliar face.

"Saba!" Tommy and Kim said happy to see him.

"Tommy, Kimberly these are your Power Gems. They go along with your Power Coins. Now all you have to do is touch the Power Gem to your old morpher." Saba said. Tommy went inside and came back with two boxes after a few minutes. He gave one of the boxes to Kim. They took out their morphers then took the Power Gems. Tommy had grabbed his Dino Gem by mistake. Kim's morpher turned into a pink and silver wrist morpher. Her Power Coin was in the middle over her Power Gem. The white Power Gem merged with the white Power Coin and his black Dino Gem. Saba went from white to black. Tommy's Power Gem went into his Dino Thunder morpher while his old morpher vanished. Tommy grabbed Saba while Kim grabbed her new Power Gem Bow.

"So the white Power Gem merged with your Dino Gem?" Kim asked.

"Yes, they did. Kim, that is your new Power Gem Bow Sabrina." Saba said. A badly constructed skeleton and blacked feathered, giant, ugly birds appeared.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely power couple." Said Rito Revolto. He was carrying a large sword made out of bone.

"What do you want Rito?" Kim asked as Elsa and Hayley went inside.

"To let you know that Dark Spector is back and to leave the Tenga warriors here to play with you." Rito said then vanished. Elsa came back out with a sword like her old one and a shield.

"Ok guys, let's do it. It's morphin' time." Tommy said. Kim and Tommy both grabbed their Power Coins.

"Dino Thunder Power up." Connor said and the four Dino Thunder rangers morphed.

"Pterodactyll Firebird Crane Power." Kim said and her pink ranger suit formed over her. It has a gold shield like the first green ranger but with pink glitters on it.

"Black Tiger Brachio Falcon Power." Tommy said. His Dino Thunder ranger suit formed over him but now it had the shield from his first white ranger suit. But it is black not white. Tommy could access the Falcon wings to help him glide during a battle. They fought the Tengas until they flew away.

"That was interesting." Kira said and Tommy went to the side to contact the others. Kim told Elsa and the Dino Thunder rangers about Rito and the Tenga warriors. Tommy came back to join them a couple of minutes later. They had demorphed and Hayley had came out of the house.

"What did you find out Tommy?" Kim asked.

"That Rito and the Tengas aren't the only ones that are back. Jason and Adam were attacked by Goldar and Cogs made to look like the Z Putties. Zack and Justin were attacked by Elgar and the Piranhatrons. Goldar and Elgar said the same thing that Rito said. They all said that Dark Spector is back." Tommy said to them.

"I hope no other enemies come back." Kim said and Tommy put an arm around Kim's shoulders.

"So do I beautiful so do I. Trini also said that they can't contact Jason or Nick. They were looking for the source that had that same power signature as our morphers. I'm thinking it was the Power Gems. They last they heard was right before they entered the Power Gem Chamber." Tommy said.

"I'll go see get his last known location." Hayley said.

**Briarwood, CA The New Power Chamber**

Trini was talking with the other female rangers including the two female Mystic Force rangers. Alpha 5 was still trying to contact with Jason and Nick. There was a flash of light and a pedestal was near her.

"Trini Kwan, this is your Power Gem. It will merge with your Power Coin." The Twin Daggers said. Trini pulled out her morpher then grabbed the Power Gem. The two merged and formed a yellow and slver wrist morpher. Her Power Coin was in the middle over her Power Gem.

"That's cool. Now you can wear it on your wrist and not have it in your back pocket." Aisha said and Kat nodded.

"I agree." Trini said.

**Aquitar ~ Cestria's House**

"Thanks for bringing me here to visit you Billy." Danielle told her older brother. Danielle Cranston has long brown straight hair and brown eyes. She is just as smart as Billy is. He Had asked Delphine to go get his sister.

"Your welcome Dani. In fact I want to give you something." Billy said and gave her his old morpher, his communicator, and a rolled up piece of paper. Billy had told his sister everything about him being a ranger. Because she had figured it out.

"Billy, this is your old morpher, communicator, and a rolled up piece of paper." Danielle said and took them. She was honored that he would give her his morpher and communicator, but she wondered about the rolled up paper.

"The paper is a map that will lead you to Ninjor. He will restore the ninja powers and will be a good ally." Billy said. There was a flash of light and a pedestal was there. Billy recognized the weapon. It was a Power Lance.

"I already passed my morpher to my sister." Billy said and Danielle stepped up to the pedestal.

"Take the Power Gem. It will go along with the Power Coin." Said the lance. Danielle took the blue Power Gem and it merged with the morpher. She felt a rush of power throughout her body. On her wrist was a blue and silver wrist morpher. The Power Coin was over the Power Gem.

"Good Luck Dani." Billy said and hugged her.

"I will, I love you Billy." Danielle said and hugged Billy back.

"I love you too, Dani." Billy said, and stepped back as Danielle was teleported to Earth in a transporter beam.

**Power Gem Chamber**

"Let's do it. It's morphin' time." Jason said.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force." Nick said and morphed into the red Mystic Ranger.

"T-Rex Dragon Power." Jason said and inserted the green ranger coin. His suit formed over his body with a shield like the first green ranger's shield but this one had red and green glitters on it. Together they blasted the door open. Nick took out his sword as Jason grabbed both Drago and Rex. They saw the Sphinxes still there as well as King Sphinx. They ran out and began slashing and kicking the Sphinxes. But then a gold boomerang twirled through the air and hit several Sphinxes including King Sphinx. The gold boomerang went back the way it came and was caught by a Japanese woman in gold armor. Behind her was a ten year old girl in gold armor with wings. Jason recognized the woman as Scorpina. But what confused Jason was the fact that she was with a little girl. Jason and Nick just looked at each other.

"I'm trying to raise my daughter in peace King Sphinx and you come here with your minions and disturb my peace." Scorpina said who was clearly angry. Jason and Nick noticed that the Sphinxes that they had defeated were getting up but now looked like skeletal Sphinxes.

"Scorpina, join me and we can destroy the rangers." King Sphinx said.

"Why should I join you when I wouldn't join Lord Zedd. He wouldn't let my husband ~ Goldar ~ come help raise his own daughter." Scorpina said. King Sphinx shot an energy beam at her. Scorpina turned and hugged her daughter, Mei to her. A tall man in gold armor with wings attached to the back appeared in the way. He used a golden sword to hit the energy beam back at King Sphinx. When King Sphinx was hit by his own energy beam he stumbled back a few steps taking some damage.

"How dare you attack my wife and daughter." He said. Jason and Nick took the opportunity to attack since King Sphinx was distracted. Together with the man in gold armor fought and sent King Sphinx and his minions retreating. The man turned and put a hand on Scorpina's shoulder. Jason was still wary because Scorpina was an enemy but he didn't know about the other two.

"It's ok he's gone Scorpina." He said and Scorpina stood up. Her eyes got wide in surprise and a smile spread on her face.

"Goldar!" She said, and hugged him. Jason was now confused, a human Goldar.

"Daddy!" Mei said and hugged his leg. At hearing this Jason lifted an eyebrow.

**Near Ninjor's Secret Chamber**

Danielle beamed in front of a cave entrance. She took out the map and looked at it. She found that she was in front of the entrance that led to Ninjor. She put the map away and entered the cave.

"I hope I can wake him up and get him to help me and the other ninja rangers." She said and kept walking.

AN:There you go the second chapter. And two reasons why Scorpina left. Her daughter and Zedd not release her husband, Goldar.


End file.
